


Nothing to Worry About

by Amalveor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalveor/pseuds/Amalveor
Summary: Whatever happens, when he's with the Doctor, Jamie knows that he has nothing to worry about.





	Nothing to Worry About

Jamie looked across at the wee man beside him, in trouble for the thousandth time. His hands typed frantically on one of the computers Jamie could never understand and he looked thoroughly worried. He was breathing loudly through his nose, the way he did when he was thinking, and muttering almost silently to himself, ‘Yes, that’s right, that’s. No. Perhaps this…’

The shrill sound of an alarm sped his typing, and sweat beaded on his forehead in response to the heat and the stress. Jamie realised he would be mopping at it if he had the time and automatically reached for the handkerchief in the Doctor’s jacket pocket to perform the action for him. ‘Thank you, Jamie,’ he got in response, a characteristic pause between words, voice gravelled with concentration.

Jamie just smiled. He leaned back against one of the large posts that ran from the floor to the ceiling of the command centre. If one of the others had been here, Zoe or Victoria, they would surely have been panicking, pacing the floor and asking questions the Doctor had no time to answer. Jamie didn’t need to panic. He knew with a certainty beyond simple trust that there was nothing to worry about, that soon the Doctor would stand back with a ‘phewf’ of relief and this planet would be saved as so many others had been. If he had been worried Jamie would be looking at the screen too, close enough to the Doctor to soothe him with the physical contact of a pat on the shoulder, or an arm around the waist, something that calmed the other man and served the dual purpose of making Jamie feel involved, feel useful. But he wasn’t worried. He knew they would be fine, could read it on the Doctor’s face in a way that he would never be able to read the data on the computer screen.

Those personnel still left in the centre were beginning to panic, the slight rumble of worried voices rising in volume and pitch as time dragged on. One of the young female workers, not far from where Jamie was standing typed something into another computer panel, her face white with fear.

“Error 0xC004E002,” piped the computer brightly, its tone unchanged from the previous 4 times they had played the message. “You have 94 seconds to activate systems before destruction.” 

“Don’t worry, lass,” Jamie comforted the woman as she closed her eyes, biting her lip as if she might cry, “There’s nothing to greet about, the Doctor will have everything sorted soon, you'll see.”

“Error 0xC004E002,” the computer said again, as the woman ignored Jamie and processed the query again, “You have 81 seconds to activate systems before destruction.” 

The atmosphere in the room was growing tense enough for Jamie to be affected despite not believing in the danger and he moved forward to be nearer the Doctor, putting his hand reliably on the other man’s back.

“Ah, Jamie,” the Doctor said, his voice low and concentrated, “hold this button down for me,” he instructed, tapping one of the keys lightly. Jamie did as he was asked, without question, holding it firmly down while the Doctor worked at the controls beside them.

“Doctor! Doctor, please, you must do something!” A voice Jamie recognised to be the Commander’s roared from behind them. The crew were shouting now, on masse, panic running through them as it would a herd of animals. Jamie let the noise wash over him, knowing that the Doctor was already too focused on his task to hear them. They were in their own little bubble, defended by their lack of involvement in the commotion and their knowledge that there was nothing to worry about.

Despite the situation, Jamie grinned. He loved this, loved that they could travel to thousands of different worlds and observe, even be involved, without actually being part of anything. He and the Doctor, they had their own world; them and the Tardis separate from everything, from the rest of time itself. He loved it. Not the travel, the people they met or the new experiences, although he was fond of them too. What he loved most was the deep sense of belonging, the knowledge that the little world they had built around the Tardis was there’s and nobody else’s.

Jamie knew with an absolute certainty that he never wanted to be anywhere else than their world. He would follow the Doctor wherever he went, whatever the risks of the danger, whatever they might have to face. He would follow that man into forever and never look back.

As quickly as they had started, with a final press of a button, the alarms faded mid-wail. “All systems activated,” the computer announced, lazily, as if it too had known there had been nothing to worry about.

Dropping his hands from the controls, the Doctor gave a whispered ‘phewf’ of relief and Jamie quietly smiled.


End file.
